It Can't End Like This
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily wants to break it off with Hotch because all they have been doing is fighting. Hotch loves Emily and wants to stay with her. Will he get through to her and if so how does he do it?


A/N: Okay so we put up new song title prompts tonight go take a look at them!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song.

Prompt: How Can We Be Lovers (If We Can't Be Friends) – Michael Bolton

Random Prompts: Never Again

Random Prompts: I love you today and I'll love you more tomorrow

Random Prompts: Never let you down

"Emily I don't want to have to do this. Please just accept my apology. If you don't I swear to God I will embarrass you." Hotch said as he followed Emily into the bullpen of the BAU.

Emily turned on her heel and looked at Hotch with a glare. "Do what you want to Hotch because I'm done. I'm done with all this fighting. I love you but I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of it all. I'm just tired of it all."

Hotch knew that what Emily was saying was the truth. Since they started sleeping together it was like their friendship had disappeared. They stopped really talking and he couldn't agree with her more that they couldn't keep on this way. He swore to himself when he first got with Emily that never again would he lose the woman he loved with everything in him.

Hotch knew he was only going to get one chance at this and as he was thinking about what to do a song came to him. It was perfect for this situation and for them. He didn't care that he would make a fool of himself. All he cared about was the woman currently standing in front of him glaring at him for all she was worth. He took a deep breath and then started singing.

_How can we be lovers if we can't be friends?  
How can we start over when the fighting never ends?  
Baby, how can we make love if we can't make amends?  
How we can be lovers if we can't be,  
can't be friends?_

_Look at us now, look at us, baby  
Still tryin' to work it out  
Never get it right  
We must be fools, we must be crazy  
Whoa, whoa, when there's no  
communication  
Whao, Whoa, it's a no win situation_

"Aaron what are you doing?" Emily hissed.

Hotch just looked at Emily innocently. "I'm not doing a thing Emily. I'm just showing how much I love you and that I will fight for you. You are my heart."

Hotch took another deep breath in and started singing again.

_How can we be lovers if we can't be friends?  
How can we start over when the fighting never ends?  
Baby, how can we make love if we can't make amends?  
How we can be lovers if we can't be,  
can't be friends?_

_We lie awake, this wall between us  
We're just not talking, we got so much to say  
Let's break these chains, our love can free us  
Whoa, Whoa, ain't it time we started tryin'  
Whoa, whoa, gotta stop this love from dying_

"Emily I love you today and I'll love you more tomorrow. I swear to you that I will never let you down. We just need to give this a chance. We got lost for a little bit but I know we can find our way back." Hotch said as he took a break from his singing.

Emily had tears in her eyes as she looked at Hotch. "I do love you Aaron and I really do want this to work. But how can we be lovers if we can't be friends? You're right we lost our way but I know we can find our way back."

Hotch smiled and said "Does that mean I don't have to finish singing this song?"

Emily laughed and shook her head. "Oh no you are finishing up that song honey. I love hearing you sing and I think that song fits us perfectly."

Hotch sighed and nodded his head. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him. He ducked his head and then lifted it again and looked at Emily as he started singing again.

_How can we be lovers if we can't be friends?  
How can we start over when the fighting never ends?  
Baby, how can we make love if we can't make amends?  
How we can be lovers if we can't be,  
can't be friends?_

_Baby, love is tough but we can take it  
Baby, times are rough but we can make it  
We can work it out_

_How can we be lovers if we can't be friends?  
How can we start over when the fighting never ends?  
Baby, how can we make love if we can't make amends?  
How we can be lovers if we can't be,  
can't be friends?  
can't be friends?  
can't be friends?_

Hotch barely caught Emily as she threw herself into his arms. He laughed as she started placing kisses all over his face. His laughter died down as soon as Emily placed her lips on his. He kissed her back with everything he felt deep in his heart. He smiled slightly against her lips and felt her smile in return. He knew that they would be fine. They could be friends and lovers and eventually he knew he would make her his wife.

A/N 2: I hope you all enjoy this story! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
